


Carried Away by the Moonlight Shadow

by LastCorsair



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastCorsair/pseuds/LastCorsair
Summary: Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee are teammates and unlikely friends. But when they wake up in bed together, wearing wedding rings, the cat is really coming out of the bag! (Drunken Monochrome Marriage fic)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Alcohol. Because very few good adventures start in tea parlors.**

* * *

Blake felt terrible. Her head felt like Yang had been using it for a speed bag, and her mouth tasted like a Beowolf took a crap in it. Did Grimm poop? Weiss might know, and Blake made a note to ask her when she saw her. Other than that, she felt strangely comfortable and calm. The bed was nice and soft, and someone was pressed up against her, their arms wrapped tightly around her, their legs entangled with hers.

At that point, Blake's brain found first gear and started to engage. She was in a bed, naked, and not alone. _Okay, I got drunk and slept with someone. No reason to panic, hopefully, we can work this out._ _This happens to people all across Remnant every day, and it's not actually possible to_ _die of embarrassment._ "Good-good morning," Blake stammered. There, that should make for a decent first conversational foray.

"Ssh, snuggles," murmured a familiar, annoyed voice from behind her, their arms pulling her even closer. "Wait… Blake? Is that you?"

"Weiss? Yeah, it's me." Great, this was going to make for lots of awkwardness and drama, two things Blake was really trying to avoid right now. "Where, where are we?"

"I don't know." Weiss's voice sounded less sleepy and more annoyed. Well, Weiss tended to sound annoyed most of the time, but it was starting to slide from her general irritation at the universe's general failure to recognize the magnificence and supremacy of Weiss Schnee and more toward a specific annoyance. "Are we, did we…?" Weiss's voice trailed off, not wanting to speak the thought on her mind aloud.

 _Did we get drunk and sleep together?_ "I think we did," Blake said softly.

"I see." There was a long, awkward pause. "Might I suggest getting dressed as a first step? I think we'll both feel better talking about this fully clothed."

"Y-Yeah." Blake pried her eyes open and propped herself up on an elbow, feeling a surprising twinge of regret at the removal of the arms Weiss had wrapped around her. "It looks like we're in a cabin on an airship, and a pretty nice one too, nicer than any I've ever ridden in."

"Most likely I paid for it. But where would we be going that we'd need a cabin? I mean, the only trip we usually take is between Vale and Beacon, and that's not long enough for one."

"Right." Cabins with beds were usually only for inter-continental trips, which didn't bode well for how long they'd be trapped with each other. "Check your scroll once we find it? I mean, if you paid for it, won't it show in your bank records?"

"You're correct." There was another long pause. "Blake?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"We're going to have to get out of bed if we're going to get dressed. And it isn't as if we haven't seen each other naked before. We've lived together for months, after all."

"R-right." They slid out of opposite sides of the bed, neither one of them looking directly at each other as they sorted through the clothing scattered around the cabin.

Blake was about three-quarters dressed when Weiss said something she didn't quite catch. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Ears. You have cat ears. On your head."

Blake froze, her hand reflexively reaching toward the top of her head. Sure enough, the bow that normally hid her feline features was missing. "Y-yeah."

"You're a Faunus."

"Yeah."

"I'm amazed you managed to hide it from us this long. Did you really think you were going to get away with it your whole time at Beacon?"

She gritted her teeth. Were they really going to have this fight _now_ , on top of everything else they were dealing with? "And that's exactly why I was hiding! People like you, who hate me just for being a Faunus! I wanted to make a fresh start, be judged for who I am, not what I am!"

A resounding silence fell, and Blake risked a glance at Weiss. The white-haired girl was stopped in mid-motion, her hand on her crumpled bolero. "I suppose that's fair. And while at Beacon, you have been a capable teammate and… a good friend. So I won't tell anyone if you want to keep hiding it." She looked up at Blake, her eyes narrowing. "As long as there aren't any other important secrets you're hiding."

Blake looked away, not wanting to face her teammate. "I… I don't want to talk about that, not yet."

"So there is something."

"Yes."

"Something you don't want to talk about, something you think is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

"Yes."

"Well, as long as you weren't in the White Fang or a pirate or some other sort of criminal, it will be okay, I suppose."

Blake collapsed against the foot of the bed, tears starting to well in her eyes. "I was, though," she whispered softly. She didn't want to tell Weiss this, never wanted to reveal it to anyone, never even wanted to think about it again, but somehow, somehow her soul craved confession and absolution.

"Excuse me?"

"I was in the White Fang, in a way I was practically born into it." Blake's head hung low, her chin resting against her chest.

Soft footsteps crept across the cabin floor, and now Blake could see Weiss standing in front of her, arms at her side, trembling hands clenched into fists. "Explain," Weiss hissed.

"I… My father used to be the leader of the White Fang, years ago, back when it was still a peaceful protest organization. But some of us weren't satisfied with that. There was still a lot of discrimination, and some thought it was time for more… aggressive tactics. So my father stepped down, left the White Fang. When I got older, I, I got involved again.

"It started out small, torching businesses that openly discriminated against us, beating people up, that kind of thing. But it kept, it kept getting worse. Eventually, it turned into outright terrorism."

"And one of your prime targets was the Schnee Dust Company," Weiss hissed. "Do you have any idea how… difficult that made my childhood? My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear. Board members... executed. An entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious."

"I know. I helped make it happen." Blake was sobbing now, not looking up, fearful of the betrayal and anger she knew she'd see in Weiss' eyes.

"Give me one reason not to turn you over to the authorities, _one_ reason to trust you."

"I left. It, it got to the point where I couldn't stay any longer. I was, I was partnered with Adam Taurus, we were on a mission to hijack a trainload of Dust, and he, he wanted to kill the train crew, even though we could have let them live. So I stopped it. I saved the train crew but let him have the Dust.

"I wanted to _help_ people, not kill them. All of a sudden, all I could see was violence causing more violence, and that causing more violence, on and on, and I didn't want any part of it anymore."

Weiss nodded, slowly, carefully. "That's… that's reason enough for now. But you are going to have to earn my trust again. And you will repeat everything you've just told me to Ruby and Yang. They deserve to know."

Blake nodded, grateful beyond any measure of hope for Weiss's understanding. Something gleaming on her left hand caught her eye, and she lifted it, regarding the simple metal band with curiosity. "Where did I get this ring?"

"I suppose you got it at some point while we—wait, why am I wearing a ring too?" Their faces met in shared horror, azure eyes meeting amber, and it was Blake that spoke first. "We didn't, we couldn't have-"

"I know there are… less than reputable places that will conduct a wedding ceremony to people that just walk in off the street. There are even places that will do so if you simply drive up. But if it were true," Weiss paused to take a deep breath, "there would be a marriage certificate."

"So it should be in here somewhere, right?"

"Indeed. Let's look, shall we?"

It didn't take long for them to find, sitting on the cabin's small table under their weapons. The pair stared in horror at the ornate sheet with the words, 'Marriage Certificate' proudly at the top in gold foil. "I don't know what's worse," Weiss finally said. "Belladonna-Schnee or Schnee-Belladonna. Both of them sound like horribly terminal diseases."

Blake nodded glumly. The certificate pronounced them Blake Belladonna-Schnee and Weiss Schnee-Belladonna, lawfully wedded spouses under the laws of the Kingdom of Vale. At least the witnesses were listed as Yang and Ruby, limiting somewhat the number of people that things needed explaining to. "Well, at least it can't get any worse, right?"

Her… wife, Blake supposed she should be calling Weiss, at least for the time being, nodded in agreement as she finally found her scroll sitting at the bottom of the champagne bucket. "oh no," Weiss whispered.

"What?" Blake asked, and Weiss passed her the scroll.

Sitting in Weiss's outgoing messages was a picture of them, Blake holding Weiss bridal-style, Weiss waving the marriage certificate in the air. Standing next to them were Coco and Velvet, lip-locked, their own certificate clutched in Coco's hand. Behind them were arrayed most of their friends from Beacon, including Ruby, Yang, Team JNPR, the other half of Team CFVY, and half a dozen other students. The captain read 'A DOUBLE BEACON WEDDING! COCO ADEL AND VELVET SCARLATINA, AND WEISS SCHNEE-BELLADONNA AND BLAKE BELLADONNA-SCHNEE ARE PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THEIR MARRIAGES! LOVE CONQUERS ALL, MOTHERFUCKERS!'

"The recipients list includes everyone present, of course, plus my entire family, many of our friends from Beacon, it goes on. I think I sent it to everyone on my contacts list."

"Oh shit."

"'Oh shit' indeed." There was no keeping this private now. Weiss checked her incoming messages. "Lots of messages of congratulations, including one from my sister that sounds rather puzzled. The only call last night was with my father, and it was rather short, plus some missed calls, also from him." She flopped back on the bed with a sigh, scroll falling to the deck. "I suppose he's cut me out of the family, or will soon."

Blake reached out and squeezed Weiss's hand. "You've still got me, and the rest of your friends."

"I suppose." Weiss rolled over and picked up her scroll from the deck. "Ah, here's the reason I was looking for this in the first place. It looks like I bought two tickets, first class, from Vale to… Menagerie? Why Menagerie? Is that where you're from, Blake?"

"Uh, not really. When I was growing up, my parents moved around a lot, spearheading different White Fang efforts. Oh no," she moaned, flopping down on the bed next to Weiss.

"What?"

"If we're headed to Menagerie, there's something I should tell you..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Blake and Weiss stumbled down the passageway of the airship, arms wrapped around each other and giggling like a pair of love-struck fools. Which, in a way, they were. "Love you, Blake," Weiss said, threading her fingers through Blake's thick, black hair and pulling the taller girl down for a kiss._

_Ahead of them, the porter coughed gently. "Ladies, I can understand the urge to celebrate such a joyous occasion, but we're almost to your cabin. Perhaps you can wait until then?" Inwardly, he groaned. This was the fourth or fifth time they'd stopped and it wasn't that far of a walk to their cabin in the first place._

_Weiss frowned as she pulled away. "Somebody's a killjoy."  
_

_Blake, on the other hand, giggled. "S'okay. Just think what we can do once we're alone."_

" _Ooh," Weiss said as Blake slid an arm around her waist and led her down the passageway._

_Inside the cabin, Blake spun around for a moment, setting her head reeling. "This is huuuge! And, and really fancy!"  
_

" _Get used to it; I intend to treat you like the treasure you are, kitty-cat." Blake blushed as the ears on top of her head flicked. Her bow had gone astray at some point during the evening, but rather than being upset, Weiss had been enamored by her Faunus features. "So, so what now?" Weiss asked, standing in the middle of the room chewing on her lip nervously._

_Blake grinned and shoved Weiss backward onto the bed, then climbed up over her, straddling her new wife. "Well, that depends, what do you want to do?" she purred._

_In answer, Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and started to pull her downward, only to be interrupted by a patterned buzzing from her scroll. Weiss frowned and put a finger to Blake's lips. "Ssh, it's my father. Gotta see what he wants. Hello, Father, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she answered, then hiccuped._

" _Would you care to explain the message you sent earlier?"_

" _Message? Ooh, thaaat message. I would think it would be self-explana-, self-explana-, obvious. I got married. I would think you'd be happy for me."_

_"Weiss, I do not appreciate surprises like this. You will return immediately to Atlas and-"_

" _Can't. I'm headed off to meet my in-laws. Blake hasn't seen them in years, but I insisted. Some sort of falling-out or something." Blake reached down and pulled the little tiara out of Weiss's hair, setting Weiss's silvery tresses free._

" _Weiss, I will not allow you to continue this farce. You will end it immediately."_

" _Go. Fuck. Yourself," Weiss gasped out as Blake bent down and started nibbling on her ear. "It's my wedding night, and I am going to enjoy myself. I will talk to you later." She hung up and turned off her scroll, tossing it aside without really caring where it landed. "Now where were we…?"_

* * *

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

Weiss shook her head. "Sorry, Blake, I just remembered more of last night."

Blake nodded. Bits and pieces of the night before had begun to filter back in for both of them, not much more than fleeting images, really. "Anything good?"

"More of the same, plus telling my father to go fuck himself when he demanded I break things off with you," Weiss answered, blushing.

Blake nodded and looked away, trying to hide the heat she could feel rising in her own face. Most of what she remembered about last night was… intimate in nature, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Blake had never really been interested in women before, much less Weiss of all people, but now, well… She shook her head. This really wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that. "What, what do you want to tell my parents?"

"The truth, I suppose," Weiss answered with a heavy sigh. "We're teammates at Beacon, we got a little too carried away when two of our friends got married and ended up getting drunk and getting married ourselves."

"It has the virtue of being easy to remember, if really embarrassing."

"Yes." Weiss went back to staring at the scroll laying in her hands like it was an unexploded bomb. As soon as they'd come within range of the CCT tower in Menagerie, even more messages of congratulation had started coming through, mostly from other students, although some of the Beacon faculty and staff had sent them as well. Even Goodwitch had sent a terse "Congratulations. Don't forget to update your student records."

There had been nothing from Weiss' father or his lawyers.

They had managed to reach Ruby and Yang though, who had been worried sick about them. Their teammates had, thankfully, woken up both alone and unmarried to anyone, if really, really hung over. Yang had lost when they told her what was going on, then promised to cover for them until they manage to make it back to Beacon.

What happened to Team JNPR was… interesting. Nora and Ren had woken up in a hotel together. After Nora got untied from the bed, they'd talked it over and decided to try dating. Strangely, Jaune and Pyrrha had stayed sober and spent the entire night talking, ending in Pyrrha confessing her feelings for Jaune. The blonde dork hadn't believed her, not until she grabbed him and kissed him. He'd last been seen wandering Beacon with a confused expression on his face.

Now their airship was descending toward the port in Kuo Kuana, and Blake was starting to get really nervous. Her hands kept twitching as she thought about how her parents would react to, well, everything. She hoped they'd be happy to see her, and that she'd left the White Fang, but Weiss… Weiss was another matter. Being married to the heiress to the company most notorious for exploiting Faunus was probably not going to go over well.

Without thinking about it, Weiss reached up and started scritching the base of one of Blake's cat ears. The raven-haired girl gave a rumble of pleasure and leaned into her, eyes sliding shut until she realized what was going on and they snapped open again. "Um, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Um, Faunus etiquette here. It's rude to touch or comment on someone's animal features without permission. My ears," Blake bit back a moan, "my ears are _really_ sensitive."

Weiss jerked back her hand like she'd burned it. "I'm sorry," she stammered, "I didn't realize-"

"I'm not mad, just be more aware." They sat there, watching out the window as the port grew larger. "This is nice," Blake murmured."

"Yes," Weiss answered, sliding the hand she'd just jerked away around Blake's waist. "Is this, is this okay?"

"Yeah." Strangely, being close to Weiss had ended up being more relaxing than she had thought it would be. After Blake's confession that morning, the two of them had sat in a tense silence until Weiss gave in, asking Blake an innocuous question about their combat class the day before. That had led to talking about an upcoming assignment, and one of Professor—sorry, _Doctor_ —Oobleck's lectures, and on and on. Maybe it was that Weiss now knew her secret and Blake didn't have to watch herself as closely, maybe it was Weiss being strangely attentive and kind, Blake wasn't sure. All she was sure of was that right now, she was glad that Weiss was going to be with her when she talked to her parents.

"Do you, do you want to call them? Let them know we're coming."

"I, uh, I don't remember the number," Blake admitted, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you anyway."

As the airship docked and the all-clear to disembark sounded, Weiss stood, smoothing out her skirt. "Ready to go?"

Blake nodded. "The question is, are you ready for Menagerie? I know you haven't spent a lot of time around Faunus, and humans are really rare here."

"It'll be fine." A wicked thought crossed Weiss' mind, making her smile. "All I have to do is remember to not do what my father would do, and follow Ruby's Rule."

Blake nodded, taking Weiss' arm. Once Weiss had remarked on how polite and nice Ruby was to everyone she met, and Ruby's answer was, "I've got a rule about people. Treat everyone with kindness and respect until they've earned otherwise."

Weiss couldn't help but look around in wonder as they walked the streets of Kuo Kuana. There were more people here than she expected, and more _types_ of people that she had ever dreamed of. "I never dreamed there were so many different types of Faunus," she whispered to Blake. "Are those, are those fish Faunus?"

Blake nodded. "Some of the aquatic Faunus don't have legs, so it's really hard for them. Others have trouble being too far from water. The town being right on the edge of the Shallow Sea is a big help."

Weiss nodded thoughtfully, but before she could say anything more, she found herself on the ground, staring up at the majestic antlers of the Faunus man who'd knocked her to the ground. "Problem?" he asked, glaring down at her.

"No, no problem, it's just my first time in Menagerie," the white-haired girl answered as Blake helped her to her feet.

The man nodded. "Where you from?"

"Atlas," slipped from Weiss's lips before she could think about it.

"We're newlyweds, and I brought her home to meet my parents," Blake added, trying to defuse the situation.

"Well, congratulations, but watch where you're going next time," the man said as he turned away.

"That brings up something we really should talk about," Weiss said as soon as they were out of earshot. "How do you want to handle the being married thing? Do we tell people, or not? Are we, do you want to stay married?"

Blake stopped dead in her tracks. "I, um, I don't know," she answered, her answer surprising her.

"I… I'm not sure either. On the one hand, marriage is a serious thing, not something to be taken lightly, and we did do it on a drunken whim. Plus we, we really, I didn't think we were _that_ sort of friends. But we, we have spread the word to too many people to really sweep things under the rug. And, well, there's the fact of me telling my father off to consider." Weiss looked up at the sky, not really wanting to look Blake in the eye at the moment. "There's another thought as well.

"Blake, I, um, I was never… really interested in anyone before, if you know what I mean. I was starting to think I was asexual, just plain not interested in anyone, period. I went on dates with guys, but I always felt like I was just going through the motions. And women, well, I never met anyone that interested me there either.

"But now there's you, and this thing between us, and, and I'm not sure what I think about this, but there's something, maybe? So, so do you mind if we, um, stay married? At least for a while, to give me time to work this out. Maybe, maybe try dating? No, no sex, not if you don't want it," Weiss finished, looking down at her feet and blushing furiously.

Blake stood there for a moment, stunned by Weiss baring her soul to her like this. "Hey." She put a hand on Weiss' shoulder, and the white-haired girl looked up at her timidly. "I don't mind staying married for a while. I, um, I've got my own issues about this to work out. For now, if it comes up in conversation, you're my wife, and that's all there is to it. Now, I think it's time you met my parents. It's almost dinnertime."

"Right. Which house is theirs?"

The cat-eared girl smiled and took Weiss's hand, lifting it until it was pointing at her parents' home. "There it is, the state residence of the Chieftain of Menagerie."

"It's… it's wonderful," Weiss breathed, awestruck by the simple, honest craftsmanship shown by such an ornate structure, compared to the buildings around it. "I mean, it's smaller than my family's house, but I think I like it more. That is now officially my new favorite building in the world."

"Even better than Schnee manor?" Blake teased as they made their way down the hill.

Weiss sniffed. "There's hardly any contest at all. That feels like a mausoleum, a monument to my father's wealth and power. This, even if it is a state residence, this feels like a home, like if you had a problem with the Chieftain, you could just walk up to the front door and knock."

As they walked up to the door, Weiss saw Blake stop with her hand just short of the door knocker. "I'm with you," she whispered, sure Blake could hear her thanks to her keen hearing. Blake smiled and lifted the knocker, bringing it down firmly once, the sound echoing inside.

After a moment, the door opened, a cat-eared Faunus woman who looked more like Blake's older sister than her mother sticking her head out. "Blake?" she said softly, as if afraid her daughter's arrival was an illusion."

"Hi, mom," Blake said, and the woman rushed out, wrapping her arms around Blake. "Oh my baby girl," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Kali, who is it?" A deep voice came from inside, and a large, powerfully built man stepped into the entrance hall, stopping dead as he saw Blake.

Blake stepped back from her mother, reaching out to take Weiss's hand and pulling her forward. "Mom, dad, this is my wife, Weiss."

Kali blinked, then recovered her composure. "Well, it sounds like we have some catching up to do. I'll make tea, shall I?"


	3. Chapter 3

" _So let me make sure I have this straight..."_

Ghira Belladonna leaned back, his arms crossed as he glared at Weiss and Blake, not sure which one he was angrier with. "Blake, you left the White Fang, coincidentally in the middle of a mission against the Schnee Dust Company. Six months later, passing yourself off as human, you enrolled at Beacon Academy to become a Huntress, where you met Weiss and were assigned to the same team."

Blake nodded. So far so good.

Her father continued. "Yesterday two friends of yours decided to get married. You got press-ganged into the wedding party and had too much to drink. And somewhere along the way, the two of you ended up getting married."

"That's correct, sir, "Weiss admitted, doing her best to be warm and friendly.

"Blake, I'm glad you've left the White Fang and come home, even if there was a detour or two along the way. I never imagined you becoming a Huntress, but it's a good way to put some of the skills you picked up with the White Fang to use and makes me proud."

The cat-eared girl smiled, but her face immediately fell as her father turned toward Weiss with a frown. "You, young lady, are another story entirely. Your family company is infamous for its shady business practices, especially its discrimination against Faunus, and its questionable business partners. I don't like you being teammates and partners with Blake, much less married to her. You can stay here tonight but you're not sleeping in the same room as Blake, and you have to leave tomorrow morning. If Blake wants to continue at Beacon, I'll talk to the headmaster about getting her moved to another team."

That was it, then. "Weiss, we're leaving," Blake said as she started to stand, checking that Gambol Shroud was still in place.

"Blake, please-" her father began, gesturing for her to sit back down, but Blake had already heard enough.

"You just don't get it, do you? How is judging Weiss for what her father's done any better than how he treats Faunus? Or the White Fang killing humans who are just doing their job? How, dad, how? It's acting like that that keeps the violence coming and coming."

"Ghira," Kali said, a warning tone in her voice, but Blake kept going. "Okay, Weiss's dad is an asshole, even she admits it, but that doesn't mean she's anything like him. When we met, she was an arrogant and spoiled rotten-"

"Hey!" Now it was Weiss's turn to interrupt.

"-but since then, she's… changed, for the better. Weiss isn't just a teammate, she's one of my best friends. This morning, after I told her why I was hiding the fact that I'm a Faunus, the first thing she said was that she'd keep my secret. And when I told her I used to be in the White Fang, Weiss let me explain. She didn't forgive me, but she said she'd give me a chance. And that, that's more than you're giving her, isn't it? Well?"

Kali was the one to break the silence that fell across the room. "Our daughter has a point, Ghira. I think you owe Weiss an apology."

"Kali, please-"

"Apologize. Or Blake and Weiss won't be the only ones looking for somewhere else to stay tonight."

Ghira knew that tone in Kali's voice; perfectly calm and reasonable, not a threat, but deadly earnest, and he knew when he was beaten. "I'm sorry, Weiss. Blake, you're right. I shouldn't judge her by who her father is. There's not really any way she could have stopped him, is there?"

"My father is… very strict. Defying him would not have gone well for me," Weiss said, her hand reaching up to touch the scar over her left eye without her thinking about it. "He tried to stop me from training as a Huntress, but I found a way around that. His last-ditch effort to keep me from enrolling at Beacon was to turn an Arma Gigas on me. It didn't work, obviously."

Blake scowled. Now she had another reason to hate Jacques Schnee.

"And I will admit that I, somewhat shared my father's opinion of Faunus, but I hadn't spent a lot of time around Faunus. Between Blake and the others at Beacon, I've spent more time around Faunus in the past few months than in my entire life."

"Oh?" Ghira raised an eyebrow.

"Even that didn't change my opinion of Faunus much, not until this morning," Weiss admitted, not wanting to look at Blake. "But finding out Blake was a Faunus, and a member of the White Fang, it, it made me rethink things.

"Blake was my teammate and my friend, and I knew she was a good person. S-so maybe I'd been wrong to judge all Faunus by the actions of a few. I'm going to start treating everyone fairly and judge everyone by their own merits. Or at least I'm going to try," she added, looking at Blake sheepishly. "Well, except Cardin. He's just a jerk."

"Yeah, he is," Blake said, and the two of them shared a laugh.

Ghira grunted, crossing his arms. "I suppose that's all I can really ask for, at this point. I suppose Weiss is welcome to stay for a while, then. At least until the two of you go back to Vale to get this marriage annulled."

"Who says we're getting it annulled?" Blake asked, giving her father a look.

"I just thought, since it was, um, not done while of sound mind or something like that-"

"You mean you assumed we'd handle it the way you wanted, and make it all go away." _Like my father would have expected,_ Weiss added to herself, taking Blake's hand and sliding her fingers into her wife's. "Blake and I have decided to stay married, for now at least, and see if there's something more than drunken whimsy to this."

"You have, have you?" Ghira looked back and forth between his daughter and the daughter-in-law she'd unexpectedly brought home with her. Their uncertainty was plain to see, but he thought he also saw a shared resolve. As far as they were concerned this was _their_ decision, nobody else's, and after a moment he nodded. "Fine. I'm not sure that's the best thing to do, but I'll let you sort this out for yourselves, and give Weiss a chance to show us who she is. We'll still set up one of the guest rooms. Just in case you need a little space," he finished reluctantly.

Weiss's eyes flickered toward Blake for a moment, then back to Ghira. "I think we can agree to that."

Dinner was served, the four of them eating in stony silence. Finally, Weiss spoke up. "Oh, for heaven's sake, you must have questions. About me, about our time at Beacon. Go ahead and ask them," she snapped at Ghira and Kali.

"How… how did you first meet?" Kali asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Blake laughed at the innocuous question, and she and Weiss told the story of their first encounter, both of them interrupting each other to add more details. That led into the story of their initiation into Beacon and their first battle together against the giant Nevermore. "That sounds like a very exciting first day together," Ghira said with a laugh as Blake finished describing the sight of Ruby standing above them on the cliff.

Weiss smiled. "It was, and since then, things have only gotten crazier. At first, I wasn't overly impressed with my teammates, but they've grown on me." She tilted her head to one side, thinking. "I suppose I've really changed too."

"You have," Blake said, giving Weiss a smile of her own. "Being out in the real world, meeting real people, it's done you a lot of good." Weiss blushed and looked away, not sure how to answer the praise from Blake.

"Now, it's been a long day, and I'm sure the two of you are tired. Let's get the two of you settled in for the night. Oh, what about your luggage? Did you leave it at the airship port?" Kali asked as she stood.

"Luggage? Blake said, panic in her voice as she realized that all the two of them had was the clothes they were wearing. At least they were lucky enough to have their weapons.

Her mother laughed. "I guess I'm taking the two of you shopping in the morning, depending on how long you're staying."

"I'm buying," Weiss said firmly. "We might as well enjoy my father's money to the fullest, while it lasts."

"Don't worry," Kali laughed again. "We'll find you something different to sleep in, and I'll get what you're wearing washed."

As they got ready for bed, Weiss caught Blake glancing at her. "Is something wrong?"

Blake shook her head. "Not wrong, exactly, but… should we be doing this? Should we be staying married, trying to make something out of nothing?"

Weiss finished donning the yukata Blake had loaned her to sleep in and stepped carefully over to Blake, wrapping an arm around the other girl's shoulders. Weiss had never been big on physical contact, but months of living with Ruby had taught her that sometimes a simple hug could speak more clearly than words could ever dream of. "I don't know either, Blake. I just… when I look at you, when I think about you, there's something there that wasn't there before, and I want to know what that is. If it's nothing, then it's nothing, and we'll quietly get divorced and try to stay friends. But if it's not, it's not, and we'll work that out. Blake," Weiss's voice started to tremble, "I know I'm the one that asked you if we could stay married for a while, but I don't-I don't want you to feel trapped or obligated in any way. If you say so, we'll get this done away with the minute we set foot back in Vale, I promise."

Blake blinked. Where the hell had this side of Weiss come from? Had this been hiding under Weiss' 'ice queen' exterior the whole time? Or had last night's events broke something in the normally so self-assured heiress? Somewhere in between? Blake wasn't sure, didn't even think Weiss herself could have said, but she knew what she needed to do now. Blake turned Weiss around and pulled the white-haired girl into a hug, resting her head on the other girl's head. "Hey," she whispered, "I'm not sure about any of this either. But I will promise you this: we're going to work this out, together." Suddenly a giggle slipped out of Blake's lips before she realized it.

"W-What is it?" Weiss asked. What could be so funny about this whole situation?"

"I just realized how short you are without your heels. If we stay married, I'll always have my own personal chin-rest with me, wherever I go."

"That's not funny!" Weiss pushed Blake away, annoyed. "It's not my fault! We can't all be Amazons!" She turned around, her arms folded. "Maybe I should take your parents up on that guest room for tonight."

Blake laughed and pulled back the blankets on the bed. Weiss was so… _cute_ right now. "I'm sorry, Weiss, I didn't realize how touchy you were about your height. Please, come to bed."

"No."

"I've got snuggles..." Blake said in a sing-song voice.

"N-Fiine," Weiss sighed, sliding into bed next to Blake.

Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss, feeling her tense up, and then relax. "So, tomorrow, shopping?" Blake murmured, her nostrils inhaling Weiss's scent. It was kind of… nice.

"Indeed. Assuming my accounts still work in the morning."

"Well, if they don't, I'm sure my parents will help out. It'll be our turn to treat you. You're part of the family, at least for now."

"Blake?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here with me. For not, for not being all weird about this, and for being my friend."

Blake slid a hand over and gave Weiss's an extra squeeze. "Same goes to you. There are worse people to wake up accidentally married to."

Weiss laughed softly. "Ruby would have massively freaked out."

"Yang would… Yang would either have tossed me out of bed or wanted morning sex."

"And let's not even think about Jaune."

The pair shared a laugh, then shifted around, settling down to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Beacon Academy…_

"I'm not sure about this, Yang..."

"It's perfect, Ruby. Those two can barely stand each other. The first thing they're going to do when they get back is get divorced. And things are going to be all awkward and weird for a while between them. A good prank is the best thing to help smooth things over. Trust me. Now help me get this up the stairs before we get caught."

* * *

_And back once more to Menagerie…_

"And just what were you thinking, Ghira?"

It had been a long time since Ghira had seen his wife this angry at him. "Kali, please, I was only trying to protect Blake-"

"From _what?_ Someone she cares deeply for? Or did you miss that Blake introduced her as 'Weiss, my wife'? Not her friend, not her teammate, but her _wife?_ Granted, they only got married because they were drunk, but I'm wondering if there wasn't between them before that and they just didn't realize it.

"But you listen to me, Ghira Belladonna, neither one of us is going to whisper a word of this to either one of them. Whatever bond there is between them is deeper than friendship, but it's also more fragile than a soap bubble. Poke at it and it'll pop, and nothing will ever be able to put it together again. And you will break Blake's heart doing it."

He turned to look out the window at the city of Kuo Kuana. "You have a point. But I just can't see any way this is going to work out for them. There are too many reasons it can't."

"Maybe." Kali stepped next to her husband, looping her arm around his and leaning into him, savoring the steady strength of him. "But let's not add to those reasons. And I can think of two very good reasons it _can_ work out between them."

"And what are those?"

"Blake and Weiss, of course, the only reasons that matter, in the end. So maybe the horse will sing. Maybe the horse will sing."

* * *

Ghira watched Blake and Weiss the next morning at breakfast. He had to admit that there might be something to Kali's thought about there being something more between Blake and Weiss. They were a little too comfortable with each other, sitting just a little too close to each other, for them to be 'just friends.'

He suppressed a groan as one of the girls' scrolls made a noise for the hundredth time, making them both jump. Word of their marriage was apparently still filtering through the student body at Beacon, and messages of congratulation or disbelief were still filtering in. "Still no word from your father, Weiss?"

"None," she answered absentmindedly as she scanned through the latest batch of messages. "Not even something nasty from my brother. It worries me more than if he'd cut me off that first night. At least then it'd be over."

"Have you two decided how long you're going to be staying?" Kali asked as she poured more tea into her cup. "Should we still go shopping this morning, or will you be flying out right away?"

"I'd like to stay at least a few days, spend time with you and Dad. If you're okay with that, Weiss?" Blake answered, then bumped Weiss with her elbow when the other girl didn't answer.

Embarrassed, Weiss put her scroll away. "Sorry. I think staying a few days is fine, assuming we won't get in too much trouble at school."

Ghira laughed, startling everyone. "If they give you too much trouble, I could always have a word with them. I'm sure that mentioning that the Chieftan of Menagerie wants to spend a few days reuniting with his estranged daughter before she returns to school might smooth things over."

Thankfully, that proved unnecessary. Ozpin told them that it wouldn't hurt their studies too much to take a week off from Beacon, introducing Blake's parents to Weiss as well as letting Blake and Weiss have some time together before adding the stress of school to their new relationship. "You're far from students to get married a bit hastily; I'll make things as easy on you as I can."

"So," Kali asked idly as the three of them wandered through the city's shopping area, "what sort of outfits are you looking for? How 'native' do you want to go, Weiss? I'll warn you, we're not going to find the high-end labels you're used to seeing in Atlas."

"That's fine; frankly, once I seriously started Huntress training, I found that the top labels were overrated." Weiss stopped to examine a caftan on display in a stall, running her fingers along the fabric. "Yes, they look good, but they don't hold up as well under extended combat. However, I don't imagine we'll be fighting any Grimm while we're here, so… surprise me."

Blake blinked in surprise as her mother laughed. Weiss had always looked so _amazing_ in her combat outfit; she'd assumed the heiress either bought top labels or had custom-tailored clothes. "I see. You prefer substance over style, then," Kali said.

"When appropriate. There are times when looking good matters more, but on a field assignment as a Huntress, I won't always have the luxury of spare clothes. So what I wear has to last."

Weiss' words brought a smile to Blake's lips. This was a side of Weiss she hadn't seen before. The white-haired girl had always been fussy over details, but it was nice to know it was tempered with pragmatism too. Kali flicked an ear when she saw Blake's smile and continued on. "Well, Menagerie's pretty warm, so most people wear less than you're used to in Atlas, I'll bet. This way, I know just the place."

It ended up being a good thing Blake's mother had gone shopping with them; at first, the owner of the shop Kali took them to didn't want to take Weiss' credit card. Thankfully he knew Kali and she was able to convince him that even if the credit card ended up not going through, Kali would cover it.

Weiss stepped out of the changing room, feeling a little self-conscious as she shifted her skirt a bit. "How-how do I look?"

Kali smiled. Weiss was wearing a white halter top with blue trim, and an ankle-length skirt that was midnight blue at the bottom, fading to sky blue by the time it reached her waist. She glanced over to see the stunned look on Blake's face. _Perfect._ "That looks lovely on you. Let's see some of the rest."

As Kali fussed over Blake's wardrobe, Weiss stepped out of the open front of the shop and looked around. As sunny as it was in Menagerie, she was going to need a hat or else risk sunburn. Aha, there was a stand selling hats just across the street.

A voice startled her as she was examining a broad-brimmed blue straw hat with a white ribbon. "Something tells me you're not from around here."

Weiss bent to pick up the hat before turning to see who had spoken. "No, no I'm not. Is it that obvious?"

The speaker was a petite woman with spotted, tanned skin, leaning sideways against one of the supports holding up the stand's awning. The woman laughed. "Well, you are kind of pale for around here. Most people get a tan pretty fast. From your accent, I'm guessing… Atlas? High-class, even."

"Correct again. And you sound like you're from Atlas too." Weiss gave the other woman a friendly smile or at least tried to. Things like that mattered more to her the last few months.

"Ooh, busted. I grew up in Atlas, but work brought me here, you know how it is. I'm Liliana, by the way."

"Weiss," she answered, nodding her head.

Something flickered across Liliana's eyes for a moment. "So, what brings you to Menagerie, Weiss?"

"I'm here with… a friend, visiting their parents."

"Ah, family, the ties that bind and gag. Hopefully, you can find some time to yourself while you're here."

"I'm hoping so. I've never been to Menagerie before, and I'd like to see as much of it as I can while I'm here."

"Maybe we can hang out while you're here, get some dinner?" Liliana put her arms behind her head, stretching.

Weiss blinked. Was Liliana _flirting_ with her? "Sorry, no. I'm married." Well, it was not exactly a lie…

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I just… we're newlyweds, and… still working out boundaries."

Liliana nodded. "Got it. Well, the offer of hanging out is still on the table. Just hanging out, no strings attached."

"Weiss?" Blake's voice came from the shop across the street. "Where did you go?"

"I'm over here, talking to-" But Liliana was gone. What had made the other woman take off so fast? "I was looking for a hat," Weiss finished, shaking her head. "I'm going to need it in this sun."


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping turned into lunch at a restaurant at the edge of the sea. Weiss found a smile touching her lips as they were seated. By the standards she'd been raised to, the condition of the restaurant was… disgusting was the word she thought her father would use. Wooden tables were scattered around the area, each with their own umbrella for shade. A small building to one side seemed to house the kitchen, from the servers coming and going, and presumably the office as well. It was very definitely low-key, but Weiss decided it suited Kuo Kuana perfectly. A five-star restaurant from Atlas would stand out here like, like, oh what was that phrase Yang had used? Oh yes, 'like a turd in a punchbowl.' She laughed, and Kali gave her an inquiring look. "Just imagining what my father would think of eating in a place like this."

"And what do you suppose he'd think?" Blake asked as the waiter handed them menus and told them what the specials of the day were.

"Easy. I think he'd rather starve than eat 'in a place like this,'" Weiss answered, doing her best to imitate her father's voice.

"And you?" Kali asked, chuckling at the imitation.

"I… am not like that, not anymore." Weiss chewed her lip in thought. "I grew up surrounded by everything a girl could want. Fine clothes, delicious food, every whim satisfied, so long as I was a good little girl. But there was still something missing, something I couldn't even put a name to. And then I found it.

"One of my tutors made the mistake of giving me the assignment of researching my family history and the history of the Schnee Dust Company. I learned about my grandfather, and the ideals he lived by. But then I learned that people no longer held my family or our company in the high regard they once did and that the damage to my family's reputation was largely my father's doing.

"When my father found out, he was furious. I never saw that tutor again, but the damage had already been done. I set out to redeem our family name, to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and become a Huntress. The Schnee name would stand for something once again."

"You needed something to live for." The words slipped from Blake's lips before she even realized it, and she carried on before she could stop herself. "All the pretty things, they weren't enough, you needed something in there," Blake jabbed a finger at Weiss's chest, "something that was _yours_ , something that was _earned_ instead of given to you, something no-one could take away from you."

Weiss nodded. "I… hadn't put it in those words before, but I think you're right. By that point, I was being given some choice in my own education, so I studied Huntsman training and started adding parts of it to the curriculum. Fencing came first, then gymnastics. A year in, I told my father I wanted to study with Azure Lyon, one of the best private combat tutors in Atlas. I didn't tell my father what the man taught or why I wanted to study under him. It was as much an attempt to get the training I wanted without him knowing as it a test to see if he'd actually ask why I wanted this specific instructor. Father just asked how my other studies were going as he signed the check.

"I had been studying with Lyon for six months before Father decided to drop in for one of my lessons. He was immediately furious at what I was studying and demanded that my lessons stop immediately. I refused." Weiss's demeanor took on a decidedly proud air. "My father said he wouldn't pay for them anymore. Lyon ignored my father and told _me_ that I was one of the most dedicated students he'd ever had and that if I wanted to continue my studies, he would be glad to do so at no charge. Then he attacked me without warning.

"I lasted two minutes before I was lying on the floor, exhausted, my aura depleted. Lyon looked down at me and said, 'Most of the students I have taught would have either had their aura broken or surrendered in less than a minute. Never, never doubt your abilities.'"

Blake whistled. "No wonder you showed up at Beacon so arrogant and driven."

Weiss looked away, face red with embarrassment. "The final thing that drove a wedge between us was my choosing to enroll at Beacon. He tried to force me to stay in Atlas and enroll at Atlas Academy, but again, I refused. His last attempt was..." Trembling, her left hand reached for the scar over her left eye. "Very forceful, but it failed," Weiss finished weakly.

"Well, even if you and Blake don't stay together, I think you have a home here," Kali said in the ensuing quiet. Blake added her agreement. Whether they stayed spouses or just friends, she'd decided that Weiss was a good person and someone she wanted in her life.

After Blake had excused herself for a moment, Weiss glanced around, then leaned toward Kali. "Mrs. Belladonna, I, I'm not sure I have any right to ask favors of you, but I need your advice."

"Please, call me Kali." Kali's ears flickered in amusement. She'd almost told Weiss to call her 'Mom,' but she didn't think the white-haired girl was ready for that. Weiss had spoken a lot about her father but hadn't mentioned her mother at all. Kali wanted to know why but now wasn't the proper time.

"Kali, then. I want to ask Blake out on a date while we're here, somewhere special, but I don't know where to take her and I would like some guidance. About places to take her, types of food she likes or doesn't like, that sort of thing. If I have your permission, of course."

"My permission? To what, court my daughter?" Kali shook her head. "I think you've already skipped that step, don't you think?" Weiss scowled, her right hand covering the ring on her other hand reflexively, but before she could speak, Kali smiled. "Weiss, I'll admit I have my own doubts about you and Blake being together, but I'm going to trust Blake to work this out on her own. There comes a time for all children to fly from the nest, and I think that even though I love the fact that we're reconnecting with her, that time has come for Blake, and you too I'd say."

Weiss looked away, her expression unreadable. "My father would disagree with you."

"And what do you say about that?"

"I… don't know." Now Weiss looked down into the cup in her hands, a gloomy expression on her face. "Blake, the life I have at Beacon, I don't have the words for what they mean to me. But if I stay with her, my father will take everything away from me."

"It sounds like you've got a decision to make."

The white-haired girl nodded. "I just, I wish I could be sure, about us, before I make up my mind."

Kali laughed softly. "Love and life are two things that are never certain. Do I think you have a chance with Blake? Maybe. I can help a bit, but only a little. The rest is up to the two of you. Now, if you want somewhere to take Blake on a date? There I can and will help you."

By the time Blake returned, Weiss and her mother had their heads together, looking down at Kali's scroll. "You two seem to be getting along. What'd I miss?"

"Your mother was telling embarrassing childhood stories. Baby pictures were also promised when we returned to your parents' home," Weiss answered loftily. "I think she felt it was some maternal responsibility to embarrass you in front of me, possibly as a test of my loyalty."

"Mom!"

* * *

Blake was getting annoyed. After they'd gotten back from their shopping, Weiss had pulled a vanishing act. She'd wanted to sit down and, well, talk about whatever there was between them. And her parents had been decidedly unhelpful about tracking down her wife, claiming they had no idea where she'd gone.

Someone knocked at the front door, and Blake opened it, saying, "You don't have to knock, you know, we're staying he-"

Standing in on the porch were two men wearing red hoods over black tunics. The one on the left bowed. "Miss Belladonna, we were unaware of your return. Is your father home? We had some documents we wanted to deliver to your father," the one on the left said, bowing.

"Who are you, exactly?" Something about the pair made Blake uneasy.

"I am Corsac Albain, and this is my brother Fennec," the one on the right said, bowing in turn. "We speak for the White Fang here in Menagerie."

"Blake, who is it?" Ghira asked as he came around the corner.

"These… gentlemen," Blake gestured at the pair, "say they're here to see you. They claim to speak for the White Fang."

Ghira shook his head, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but unless it's urgent, we'll have to discuss whatever it is another time. As you can see, my daughter's come home to visit, and we're spending some time together."

"We understand. Family is very important." The pair bowed and left.

After the door had shut, Ghira folded his arms in thought. "Until recently, Corsac and Fennec had assured me that the attacks on the news were the work of a few extremists, a splinter faction. But given what you've told me about your time with the White Fang, I suspect that may not be entirely true. I think I'm going to have to… distance myself from them. And if you're willing, I can put you in touch with some people in the Vale state department. They'll appreciate the chance to debrief a White Fang field operative. Provided they grant you immunity, of course."

"Maybe." Blake's head was turned to one side. How had she ever thought she'd escape the White Fang? They'd always been an accepted presence in Menagerie and- Suddenly her eyes went wide and she whirled to face her father. "Weiss! The White Fang would love to get their hands on her. We need to find her and warn her!"

"Find who and warn them?" Weiss stood in the doorway, yet another shopping bag dangling from her hand.

Blake pulled Weiss into a hug, pinning Weiss's arms to her side and startling her. "Two men from the White Fang were just here. Dad says they've been trying to blame all the attacks on a few extremists. If they see you..."

"If they come for a fight, we'll bring them a war. No-one is harming any of you if I have anything to say about it. Not that Blake isn't quite the capable combatant in he own right," Weiss said, dropping the bag and freeing her arms to wrap them around Blake. "No-one is harming any of you, not if I have anything to say about it. Mister Belladonna, I think the four of us are going to have to sit down and have a long conversation about the White Fang." Weiss stepped back from Blake, looking her in the eye, pale blue orbs meeting amber, and knew that the question that had been writhing in her gut had already been made, even if she'd been afraid of the answer. "Blake, I..." The white-haired girl stopped and decided to start over from the beginning.

"Blake, part of the reason I was hesitant about our relationship is that if I stay with you, my father is certain to disinherit me, cut me off from the family company and everyone and everything I knew before I started at Beacon. I'll be penniless, a Schnee in name alone. And I wasn't sure if that cost was worth paying for a 'maybe.'

"But she who will not risk, cannot win, and sometimes you have to risk everything you have to get everything you want. And you are worth the risk.

"I want to make my intentions quite clear, Blake Belladonna. I wish to court you, to win your heart and make this," Weiss took Blake's hand in hers, rubbing her finger along the gleaming band sitting there, "as true in fact as it is in law. If, if that's okay with you," she finished, her voice faltering on the last few words.

Blake's mouth suddenly felt as dry as the deepest deserts of Vacuo. She licked her lips, trying to find words to answer Weiss. "Weiss, I don't know what to say. You're throwing away everything, for a chance with me? That's, that's a lot to ask of me."

"Not just for you," Weiss admitted. "I'm choosing my life at Beacon, as a Huntress, over life in a gilded cage as my father's songbird, to be married off to whatever 'suitable young man' helps prop up his empire. Choosing to pursue you is part of taking control of my life."

Blake smiled. Now, this was the Weiss she'd started to see over their time at Beacon. Not quite so distant and cold, just very decisive. "So, how do you intend to start 'courting' me, then?"

"Like this: Blake Belladonna, will you have dinner with me tonight? I have scouted a few restaurants your mother suggested and made a selection I think you will find acceptable." Weiss chewed her lip in hesitation. This was the part of her plan that… got messy.

"I would be delighted. What's the dress code for the evening?" Blake had no doubt that Weiss had found the fanciest restaurant Kuo Kuana had to offer.

"Your normal wardrobe should be fine; my selection was based more on the quality of the food rather than the décor of the restaurant, although there was a minimum standard there as well."

"Sounds like a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Blake paced back and forth across the living room waiting for Weiss, arms folded, a scowl planted firmly on her face. Weiss had told her she didn't need to dress up for their date, but then why was Weiss taking so long to get ready herself? It was annoying.

Okay, yes, Weiss was… fussier about a lot of things, and probably was taking extra time to look nice for Blake, but… A thunderstorm had interrupted a field training exercise once, and they'd been forced to fight a nest of baby Deathstalkers in the mud and rain. By the time it was done, all four of them had been soaking wet and covered in mud and leaves, but Weiss had still managed to look… elegant, like it was at best a minor inconvenience. There, elegant, that was the word Blake wanted. Weiss could have been wearing a burlap sack and shaved her head, and still, she would have managed to be more elegant than if she' been wearing a fancy ball gown. Although Blake didn't think people wore that kind of dress much anymore, she wasn't sure. High fashion wasn't really her thing, but she guessed it was Weiss', so maybe she should start learning? Ugh, being married to Weiss, hell, just being in a relationship with her, was going to be really complicated. Was that what Blake wanted?

She started pacing even more furiously now, like a panther stalking its prey. Okay, was a good friend and teammate, but was she what Blake wanted in a romantic partner? Leave alone the fact that they were both women; that was something else. Weiss as Weiss, that was what she needed to consider.

Top of the list, Weiss's dedication, and drive. She was driven to excel at whatever she did, although that laser-focus had faltered somewhat over the past few months. No, not faltered, just… shifted. Weiss wasn't just focused on being the best Huntress she could be, she wanted to be the best teammate she could be. The Weiss they'd met on their first day at Beacon had been focused on being the best solo Huntress ever. Now Weiss had learned how to work with others, and that by doing so, they could take down more and larger prey. That lesson had been hard learned, starting with Ruby's insane plan to take down the giant Nevermore.

But that dedication had started to show a softer, caring side as well. She was always helping not just her teammates but other students with their studies. Tutoring Ruby in history, for example, had become a regular event for the two of them. Blake smiled for a moment as she remembered waking up one morning to find the two of them passed out on Weiss's bed, textbooks and papers strewn around them. She remembered wondering for a moment if there was something between the two of them, but that ship had sailed now, hadn't it? And when Yang had been sick in bed with a bad case of the flu, Weiss had made sure to give Yang her notes and helped Yang with their assignments so the blonde girl wouldn't fall behind.

So yes, Weiss was no less dedicated or driven, it was just how Weiss applied it that had changed over the past few months. Weiss had actively worked to become… "nicer" was the word she used. And she wasn't just concerned with her own success anymore, Weiss was helping others succeed as well.

Okay, so on the emotional side, Weiss was a good person, if still a bit arrogant and prickly around the edges. Blake had her own problems, and they could work on both of their issues together.

Now for a thornier question: Was she attracted to Weiss, either on an emotional or physical level? Well, they were certainly got along well, and now that Blake's secrets were out in the open, things were less awkward between them. The other members of Team RWBY were Blake's best friends these days, but there was something about Weiss that made her a bit more of a friend than Ruby or Yang. Maybe it was the shared sadness they both carried? There was an old saying, "Shared joy is doubled, shared sorrow, halved." Blake had made her own hell, Weiss had been born to hers. Could each of them lead the other out of theirs? Maybe.

Blake stopped, picturing Weiss in her mind. The white-haired girl wasn't tall and curvy, she was petite and… lithe, that was the word Blake wanted. Weiss's frame had the graceful, slender curves of a dancer or gymnast, and she moved with a grace and elegance that caught the eye. Not supermodel sexy, but a more refined and graceful appearance that Blake thought suited her just fine. A memory of just what Weiss could do with those long slender fingers flashed across Blake's mind, and she flopped back on one of the couches, staring up at the ceiling with a groan.

Her father looked at her over his reading glasses, smiling at her over some papers he was reading. Being chieftain of Menagerie was a never-ending job, it seemed. "Calm down, Blake. I think you've already got the girl, assuming you want her."

"That's the thing, dad. I'm trying to figure out if I _do_ want to be with Weiss."

Ghira grunted. "I might be wrong about this, but isn't that one of the reasons for dating someone? Being with them, and figuring out if you want to be with them more, I mean."

""I guess..."

"Blake." Her father set down the papers in his hand, looking directly at her. "This is probably none of my business, but… how much dating did you do, while you were gone? I mean, I don't remember seeing you with anyone, before you left, and, well..."

She jabbed a single finger toward the ceiling as her own personal mark of shame. "I will lay claim to one, and only one, unrequited crush that turned out to be a terrible idea, probably one of the worst in the history of romance."

"Mm. Tell me about them."

"Two words: Adam Taurus."

Ghira blinked. "I… wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in him. So, what drew you to him?"

"Well, I guess… I don't know. At first, it was his passion for justice. But then he, he took a darker turn. He killed people we might have let live. That, that's part of why I left the White Fang. And I found somewhere I really belonged." A memory of that morning swam up in her memory. She'd awakened to find Weiss' sleeping face looking back at her, and it was the most peaceful moment she could remember in a long time. That moment had really driven home how much Weiss had changed from the arrogant, bitchy, perfectionist they'd met at initiation, and how much more she liked Weiss now that the other girl had let her guard down.

Okay, so she liked Weiss. But did she _like_ like Weiss? There things got… less clear. She certainly enjoyed spending time with Weiss, and she supposed there must be some sort of attraction, otherwise… Another memory of that morning surfaced, and Blake reflexively inhaled, recalling the simple _smell_ of Weiss. It wasn't the shampoo or soap the other girl had used since they'd shared that morning; rather it was the underlying smell of Weiss. It was somehow comforting, calming. Maybe that was why she liked Weiss a bit more than Yang or Ruby? Blake smiled at the thought of bottling Weiss' scent so she could have that calm without having to stay with Weiss.

"Sorry to take so long. I was having trouble deciding what to wear." Blake opened her eyes to see Weiss standing there looking just _amazing._ She was wearing one of the fancier 'local' outfits they'd picked out that morning, a flowing Mistrali-style ensemble that complimented Weiss's frame perfectly. Instead of being tied up in a sidetail like normal, her hair was done up so it flowed down her back without being loose to get everywhere. Somehow Myrtenaster at her side managed to be the perfect accessory, making Weiss look both lethal and lovely at the same time. Blake suppressed a giggle as she realized that Weiss was actually _nervous,_ something that was a rarity for the white-haired heiress.

"Going armed are we?" Blake said with a smile. "I didn't imagine you taking me to _that_ kind of place."

Weiss looked down at her waist, her cheeks turning a light pink as she fully realized she'd worn her weapon without thinking about it. "Sorry, I didn't realize. I'll go put it away."

"No, don't." Blake jumped up from her seat, taking Weiss's arm gently before she could leave. "It suits you. I'll go get Gambol Shroud; that way we'll be a matching pair. If anyone asks, we're Huntresses in training and we're used to being armed most of the time." Somehow it felt very right for them both to be armed on their date as if doing so acknowledged their respective strengths. _I will stand watch over you as you stand watch over me._

They walked through the streets of Kuo Kuana in the fading sunlight, both of them enjoying the walk and each other's company. Blake grinned; she hadn't realized how much stress she'd been under, hiding her heritage and her past from everyone. And then there was Weiss, who knew what she'd done, had every reason to hate her, and yet… Weiss still wanted to be with Blake. It felt like her heart was in free-fall, waiting to hit the bottom.

It made it all the more startling when Weiss slid an arm around Blake's waist, pulling her closer. The raven-haired girl stiffened for a moment, startled, then relaxed and wrapped an arm of her own around Weiss's waist. With a contented sigh, Weiss leaned against Blake, or maybe that was Blake leaning up against her. A rumble started in Blake's chest, and she blushed in embarrassment as she realized she was _purring_ of all things.

Wordlessly, Weiss guided their steps to a different restaurant than the one they'd had lunch at. Instead of being arrayed around a central kitchen, this one's tables were arranged apparently at random on individual terraces on the hillside. Blake found herself surprised when the table the waiter led them to wasn't the highest on the hill. Instead, it was screened by wooden trellises covered in climbing flowering vines, with white trumpet-shaped flowers, almost like lilies. Soft candlelight lit the cozy little space, just enough so they could see without overpowering the view. "I can see why you picked this place; the view is lovely," Blake said as the waiter left with their drink order, looking down at the soft lights of Kuo Kuana spread out below them.

"I did ask your mother for suggestions about where to take you for dinner, but the final selection was mine. And yes, the view is lovely, but there are far more beautiful sights closer at hand," Weiss said, lifting her wineglass and toasting Blake before taking a small sip.

"I, uh..." Blake was flustered; Weiss was _flirting_ with her now? Well, she supposed it was to be expected, given that Weiss had made her intentions plain that afternoon before asking her out. "You didn't drink any of your wine," she blurted out, not sure what else to say.

"Excuse me?" Weiss blinked in surprise.

"I just noticed. The glass touched your lips, but you didn't really drink any."

"That's true," Weiss answered, picking her glass up again and looking at it reflectively. "A habit from attending social gatherings with my father. I got into the habit of lifting my glass but not drinking. Utter sobriety was expected of me since I was there mostly to be seen and not heard.

"I… There's not really a legal drinking age in Atlas. It's expected that parents will acquaint children with alcohol when they think the child is ready, and encourage moderation. My father, on the other hand, only made it quite clear that he would not tolerate my becoming drunk in public. Pretending to drink was far easier, given…

"When I was ten years old, my father finally told my mother that he only married her for the family name. Looking back, I think she knew, and maybe I knew too, but it broke something inside her. It started with a glass of wine here, a glass of wine there, then it became a bottle of wine here and, well you get the idea. So I really didn't get into the habit of drinking at all, given her example. Rather ironic, really, given how we got where we are now." Weiss lifted her glass and took a notable drink that there was no chance of faking.

Blake shivered. She'd known that Weiss didn't have the best of home lives, but this, this was something else. Everything she learned about Jacques Schnee made her like him less and less. She was glad she'd never met the man and hoped she never did, although that might be inevitable now. Blake wasn't sure how she would react when she did. Something violent was certainly an option.

Wait a minute, where had that thought come from? Where had that sudden urge to avenge the injustices Weiss' father had inflicted upon her come from? Blake sorted through the welter of emotions she was feeling, and her father's words earlier came back to her. _You've already got the girl, assuming you want her._ Blake leaned toward Weiss, growling the word _"Mine,"_ as she brought her face close to Weiss,' the other girl matching her motion.

There was a thump from behind the screen, and the sound of someone hurrying away. Blake blushed furiously as the two of them pulled away, embarrassed. "I think we gave one of the staff an eyeful."

"Quite," Weiss replied, the flush on her own face visible even in the dim candlelight. She settled back in her seat, giving Blake a politely inquisitive look.

"I think," Blake licked her lips, finding herself at a loss for words once again, "I think I'm more interested in you than I thought. A lot more."

"So my family tragedy intrigues you?" There was a hint of challenge in Weiss' tone, but Blake only shook her head.

"No, not really, only in that it helped make you, you. It's you I want if you'll have me," Blake whispered, leaning toward Weiss again.

This time their lips met without interruption, and Blake shivered at the sensation. It felt _right_ in a way she couldn't have defined, and without really thinking about it, she reached out and put her hands on Weiss' arms, pulling her, her, well, Blake wasn't really sure about the right word, all higher thought seemed to have fled, pulling Weiss toward her. Weiss stiffened for barely an instant at the unexpected contact, then grabbed Blake herself, pulling them even closer together.

When they pulled apart, Weiss first cursed their need for so petty a thing as air, then laughed gently as the legs of her chair settled back on the ground. "We're lucky we didn't end up on the ground," she said, her heart a tempest of embarrassment and joy. "So I take it that's a yes on staying together for a while?"

"Definitely," Blake answered, taking a sip of her own wine to cover her embarrassment.

Weiss stared out over the rooftops of Kuo Kuana for a few moments, thinking heavy thoughts she wished didn't need to be thought. "It's not going to be easy. For one, my father is going to object. He, he's probably going to cut me off as soon as he figures out he can't bully me into leaving you."

"Could he? Bully you into leaving me, I mean."

"No." Weiss's tone left no doubt about the intent behind that short, simple declaration. "I'd sooner dance naked down the streets of Atlas in midwinter than leave you."

"I'd pay money to see that."

Weiss blushed again before continuing. "And then there's, well, the public response. The press is going to have a field day with the daughter of notorious racist Jacques Schnee marrying a Faunus, much less one who used to be part of the White Fang. 'Schnee heiress abandons family fortune for Faunus lover' is likely to be one of the milder headlines we'll face."

"I think we'll just keep the part about the White Fang to ourselves if that's okay. But if anyone asks, yes I was, but I left the White Fang before enrolling at Beacon and before we met, and I've no interest in going back. Ever."

Weiss nodded. "A simple statement of the facts, with no spin and no elaboration. Probably as good a response as any." She reached out and picked up her wineglass, lifting it to Blake in a toast. "Well, here's to us."

"To us," Blake echoed, and their glasses met with a soft clink.


End file.
